1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of communication, particularly, relates to a method for reducing information load of Packet Service Control Channel and a method for updating channelization code.
2. General Background
With the High-Speed Packet Access System introduced by IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS), voice can be transmitted in the manner of packet service, which enables the transmission of voice service on a High-Speed Shared Channel. As to the voice service, the valid load sent each time is relatively small because the strong real-time feature thereof. Additionally, a High-Speed Downlink Data Shared Channel needs a High-Speed Shared Control Channel (HS-SCCH for short) to transmit associated signaling information and uses a spread factor of 128. Moreover, the ACK/NACK Control Channel fed back by the uplink also occupies a bandwidth of 256. Compared with the bandwidth occupied by the valid load of voice, the bandwidth occupied by the HS-SCCH and feed back Control Channel thereby accounts for a much higher proportion, which goes against the resource application of the system. To increase the utilization efficiency of resource, for the transmission of voice on a High-Speed Shared Channel, 3GPP standard brings forward that: a HS-SCCH need not to be monitored by a user equipment (UE for short), and a fixed channelization code of a High-Speed Physical Shared Data Channel and a fixed transport block size index used when the UE does not need to monitor the HS-SCCH is designated for such service, so that the UE can receive data on the High-Speed Physical Shared Data Channel without monitoring the HS-SCCH.
To achieve the above function, the combination of a base station (BS for short) with UE is required, to ensure a correct receiving of data by the UE, so as to achieve the purpose of saving resource, that is, the BS must transmit data on a fixed High-Speed achieve Physical Shared Data Channel by a fixed transport block size index used when the UE does not need to monitor the HS-SCCH, and the UE must receive data on a fixed High-Speed Physical Shared Data Channel by a fixed transport block size index used when the UE does not need to monitor the HS-SCCH.
At present, 3GPP protocol can not guarantee that the High-Speed Physical Shared Data Channel and the fixed transport block size index used when the UE does not need to monitor the HS-SCCH of the UE is identical with those of the BS, so that the above function can not be achieved well and the purpose of saving resource can not be achieved.